Negi/History
}} History Chapter 1: Elves are divided by many. Among them, there is the dark elf, known as the sinister counterpart of the others. Although not all are the same sinister being others thought they would be; blinded by prejudice, hate, and fear they drive them away from the clan; forever on the dark side, known as evil. Living in the shadows, they grew into what others fear them to be, thus causing a war between the two races, leading to a devastation and death. Due to the destruction that they caused upon themselves; the two races decided to make peace with each other and agreed to have the dark elves as brothers and sisters. However, peace does not last, for prejudice still existed among them, leading the elves to split once again, but without war, only bitter memories. Chapter 2: Negi explained that he and Magi was an infant born as fraternal twins from a parent of different elf race; a dark elf mother and a pureblood elf father. Their parents divorced after the two races decided to split up. Magi were given to the father for the child’s appearance resembles his, while Negi… was given to the mother. The two of them split up, and they were unable to see each other much without permission. The elders knew about Magi and Negi’s origins, and they speak nothing of it to the people, for they might be able to make use of Magi, who is on their side, especially in the future. Besides, Magi can either be a regular elf, just like the rest or... a mix, which would probably give an advantage for the elves to learn further about their evil counterpart and destroy them. Negi learned about their true intention and decided to take Magi out of there by sneaking into the elves domain and took Magi with him, only to later be captured and banished forever. Never again, allowed to see his twin. This didn’t stop Negi from sneaking up to see how Magi is doing and learned about Magi's life, where he sees Magi treated like a tool for the Elders. This drives Negi to protect their twin from the shadow, and at the same time... plots to kill everyone else. Drowning in hate for everyone, Negi was driven into learning black art of magic and made a pact with a certain demon of Y̸͚͈̿ ̷̨͚͎̉ǹ̵̡̦̊̚ ̴̛͓̄̈^̷̩͗ ̶̧͚͑̉E̵̛̼͒͘ ̷͓̝̭͑̐̕ to give him power, so he can destroy those who have been mistreating them and his twin, and so that he can get himself and Magi out of the world they are in, for he was also treated with prejudice while living in the darker part of the woods. Years passed and with his newfound power, Negi wiped out his entire clan, killing everyone who has been treating him with disdain and left his mother be, allowing her to escape his wrath. Later he decided to put his plan into action, which is to save Magi from the hands of other elves. Making his way to the elven woods, he found Magi was surrounded by a group of elves who wished to cause them harm, and without further delay, Negi annihilated all of them and told Magi that they should get out of this place immediately, but Magi refused, causing them to argue. Not wanting to listen to his twin, Negi confessed that he is doing this for the both of them and kidnapped Magi instead. However, their escape was put on hold once again for they are captured by the other elves who came with their father who was warned by their mother, whom Negi had spared to live. Angered by the betrayal, and not wanting history to repeat itself again, Negi cast a teleportation spell that sends his twin away and set Magi to freedom. He did not explain anything about what happened after he sent Magi away, and never spoke further of it, or speak of their parents and the other elves. Negi only explained that he escaped the other elves grip and went to find Magi whom later he found was furious for what he did and pushed him away. Causing Negi to be in so much regret and wished for a second chance which was not given, which made him left Magi alone, but still keeping an eye out for them from the shadows as he watches Magi live their life independently until they reached the point of almost dying, due to an accident after meeting their familiar. With another pang of regret that struck him for not being there to help, he immediately took Magi and the familiar to a nearby city, Almaria, and asked for Aila, the nurse to help him. She agreed to help while he continues watching over them from the shadows. Learning that Magi had lost his memory slapped the twin with another pang of guilt and regret. He could not forgive himself and weren't able to face Magi ever since, but always came to see Aila whenever he has the time to ask about Magi's condition. After so long, they began to fear for Magi's safety, for they keep getting themselves into a life and death situation. It was then he finally decided to show up and face Magi, who is of course no longer recognizes him... Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories